Pizza escapade
by iamvamp
Summary: What happens when the Cullens & Bella are under the influence of drugs? How will they react? All Cullens vamps, Bella human.
1. Paranoia

**A/N: Hello fellow readers/writers/****fan fiction fanatics. This is my first shot at writing a story, so I'm sorry if it sucks! The idea came to me while I was at work Saturday night… got a little hyper with the twin sister (who has a few stories up here somewhere) and I kind of came up with this idea for fun. But it seemed promising so I went for it. **

**I got this idea from the movie "Idle Hands", I advise you go watch it!! **

* * *

**(Edwards POV)**

"But I'm so bored guys! Can't we please go out? Come on!!" Emmett whined like a kid from the kitchen.

"This is the last time Emmett… NO! Bella is here, she's tired and we are staying in… together! So quit your blabbering and find something to do!" Rose snapped back adding "Don't touch that TV! We are not watching any of your stupid macho _action_ movies"

"Aww Rose! You're spoiling all my fun tonight!" Bellowed Emmett. I noticed Rose's eyes glare in the direction of the kitchen while she hissed "Spoiling all your fun am I? How about you sleep in the guest room for the next month or two and see how I spoil your fun then!"

He stumbled out of the kitchen, eyes wide and mouth agape. "Honey, you can't mean that!? Can you?"

"I can and I do." Rose shrugged and buffed her nails as if she were bored of the conversation.

"Okay! Fine! But if we stay here tonight, we play by the _human_ rules and order pizza!" A puzzled look crossed his face before he asked "Bella… what toppings do you lot usually have?"

"Umm… cheese and… pepperoni? They don't have any bear I'm afraid!" Bella chuckled as she went to sit down on the couch with Alice.

"Tell you what, I'll just get the pizza place to make us a special one and see what they come up with?" He made his way towards the phone and dilled a few number.

The rest of us settled down around the couch's in the living room while Emmett ordered the special pizza. Why would he want us to eat pizza is anyone's guess seeing as it would taste like filth to us vampires anyway. But if it keeps Emmett happy for the rest of the night then I suppose we'll have to.

"Yeah… that sounds different…" I could hear pieces of Emmett's conversation with the pizza place from where I sat. "We'll give it a go! Thanks guys!!"

_

* * *

Forty minutes later Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, Bella and Edward are still gathered in the living room after having eaten 3pieces each of the pizza… the guy taking the order at the pizza place seemed to think that Emmett was a good guy and sent and extra two of the special pizzas with the one they had already ordered.

* * *

_

"Hey Emmett, what toppings did we have on these? They don't seem too bad compared to other food I've tasted." Asked Jasper who was sitting in an armchair looking relaxed while finishing off his last piece of pizza.

"They mentioned something about Oregano and I think Nutmeg? Not that I know what they are but they told me, and I quote" He cleared his throat "Why don't you try our _special_ pizza, it's sure to make you and your friends feel _good_ once your done" he shrugged as he leant back against the wall.

Bella sat up straight on the couch looking wildly around on each of our faces; I wonder what she's panicking about? I hastily made my way over to her and held her in my arms, trying to understand what she was mumbling. "Bella honey, slow down. Take a deep breath, start again, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong Edward? What's wrong? Don't you know that if you mix oregano and nutmeg together when they're cooked then they're basically drugs! They'll get us high! Were all probably high right now!" Bella dropped her face to her hands and I looked around the room to look at the others, they all looked sceptical and from what I could hear from they're thoughts I knew they didn't believe what se said.

"Bella… were all fine. You're over reacting. No ones under the influence of drugs. Oregano and nutmeg are just harmless herbs." I tried calming her down, all of us looked fine and I'm sure that even if they could make you high, it wouldn't work on us as were vampires.

Bella calmed down after a bit, said she was sorry for over reacting and lay down on the couch for a bit to take a little nap. The rest of us sat about the room chatting, Alice and Rose talking over a magazine they were studying and Jasper, Emmett and I talking about our next "hunting trip".

_

* * *

(10 minutes later. They are all still gathered in the living room, Bella is awake.)

* * *

_

I look around the room to see if any of the others are acting high or any differently from 10 minutes ago. Bella seemed so genuinely panicked about the oregano and nutmeg drug thing but I honestly didn't think it was true, even if it was, we vampires wouldn't get affected. I spotted Alice standing by the bottom of the stairs.

What the _hell _is she doing?! Why is my little hyper pixie of a sister flicking a lighter on and off like a true pyromaniac? I know she's… unique, but that's just… different. I suppose she's just bored too.

"The pool's empty… I can easily throw them out of my window and they'll land in there, that'd save me time and effort to carry them down… I am such a genius!" I look up at her as I hear what's running through her thoughts, and see that she's bouncing around the place like a kid who's eaten a tub full of sugar! I wonder what she's doing to go with the pool and a lighter…

Before I can get too interested in Alice's little plan my attention gets caught by Emmett. He's sitting in the corner of the room, by himself, facing the walls… it reminds me of when a child has been naughty and the mother sends the kid off to sit in the corner to cool down as punishment. But I doubt Rose has sent him over there… especially after he bought the pizzas as a sort of piece offering.

I try picking up on Emmett's thoughts to see if I can figure out what he's doing. All I pick up on is him thinking about crayons, thinking about Rose, no change there, and him thinking about a bear, maybe he's a little thirsty? We had been talking about our hunting trip, maybe he's still thinking about it?

My attention gets diverted from Emmett to watch Rosalie looking at her reflection in a full length mirror. Nothing surprising about that, but what is different is that instead of a huge satisfied smile on her face, there's a frown and a look of unease. What's wrong with her?

She's the most beautiful creature on this planet to males and females alike, except to me, no one holds a candle to my Bella. It's the same for Jasper and Alice, and Carlisle and Esme. But any human male would be left dazzled by Rose, and every female would wish she could be like her, or with her.

Rose's reaction to her reflection truly puzzled me and I hear her thoughts. I know I'm intruding but this is such and enigma to me that I need to know what's happening in that mind of hers.

"Maybe if I just slipped out of the room, I'd be back within a minute… But what if I liked them and didn't want to take them off? Hmm… I think I'd look cute in pigtails, or maybe if I platted my hair?" Rose frowns at herself looking at her reflection. She turns to her side to look at her profile side on and plays with a strand of her hair; she looks like the definition of model in her clothes, figure hugging, alluring, and accentuating her beauty. I wonder what clothes she's going to try, and why the change?

I spot her looking around to her left and I'm guessing she's checking the room to see if anyone would noticed if she slipped out, before she can look to her right, I look down so that she doesn't see me looking at her. By the time I look up again, I see that she's gone out of the room; I notice also that Alice has disappeared too. Gone to her room probably.

Jasper is still sat in the arm chair to my right. My beautiful Bella is sitting on the couch by herself flipping through a magazine, she doesn't look like she's taking much in, and I wonder what she's thinking about? Is she still thinking about the pizza topping thing?

"Rarr, Rarr… ROAR!!" I hear Emmett in the corner; I look swiftly up to see him with crayons of a variety of colours on the floor around him… _WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING DRAWING ON THE WALLS?!! ESME WILL MURDER HIM!_

"Yeah, take that you stupid bear! Think you can take me on? Ha! Think again fur ball!" Emmett mumbles to himself as he adds some red to his picture on the wall. It seems to resemble a bear, with some green and blue, perhaps he's drawn some trees or the sky? I can't clearly see what he's drawn because his huge frame is blocking everyone's view of it.

I always knew Emmett was a child at heart, he likes his games and pranks, but maybe this is one step to far… perhaps Emmett really pissed Rose off with the wanting to go out thing and he still thinks that Rose will punish him with the no sex for the next month or two. That really would be enough to make Emmett snap.

I ignore Emmett and his child like activities and concentrate my attentions back to Bella, I smile seeing her, drinking in her beauty. She's still looking at the magazine, but she's still on the same page as earlier. I wonder what she's thinking. I _always_ wonder what she's thinking! I doubt she's still stressing out about the pizza thing still. It really wasn't a big deal.

I sigh, it can get frustrating sometimes when I ask her what she's thinking about and she edits, it is so much more difficult because her thoughts are so different to anyone else's. And I value her answers so much more above anyone else, even Carlisle. But she's happy with me not being able to read her thought and I suppose that in a way, it's better because I get to learn something new about her everyday and she gets her privacy.

She's spotted me looking at her, I smile my crooked smile at her and she smiles back at me with her dazzling smile that makes me wonder if she doesn't have our vampire power of dazzling our prey.

A hint of blush in her cheeks takes my breath away even when I don't have to breathe. She so beautiful that there aren't enough words in all languages combined to describe her in my eyes. I look down at my knees, thinking about how lucky I am to have her, my own personal angel.

I look back to her face, wanting to see her smile, see her glittering brown eyes… but why is she frowning? I can feel my forehead begin to crease as I try and figure out why she's gone from smiling at me to frowning, have I done something wrong? I look down at myself to see if there's something I've done, I can't spot anything so I look back at her to see that she looks mad at me now!

Shit it!! Why is she mad at me?! I'm panicking, big time now. It's not her birthday, there's no anniversary… does she want me to go sit with her? I make a move to get up and go to her when I see in her eyes that she's gone from being mad at me to furious. I slowly lower myself back down to sit as I was, leaning against the wall behind me and my arms around my legs.

"What the hell have I done to make her furious with me? Maybe I should try talking to her? Ask her what's wrong and try to make it better?"

"_No idiot! Are you a complete dumbass? You do that, and she'll just tell you that you should know what's wrong already and that you're being insensitive! Don't you know anything about the way women think?!" _

"But she's so pissed at me! She's crossed her arms against her chest"

"_Look, I didn't want to be the one to break this to you Edward, but she's planning on giving you a punch right now, and if you don't know why she wants to physically hurt you, then your not a good boyfriend to her are you?"_

"WHAT?! But if she punches me, she'll be the one to get hurt! Has she forgotten that I'm a vampire? My marble body would break her fragile little fist instantly!"

I rest my head on my knees, taking my eyes away from my angel with fire in her eyes, I feel myself getting agitated and panicked again at the thought of her punching me and getting hurt, and the fact that she wants to hurt me in the first place for a reason that I cant think of!

I hear a chuckle _"Edward… what are you talking about? You're not a vampire!! Vampires aren't real!"_ I hear the chuckle again. _"Vampires are just myths, to scare little children and to make good horror movies!"_

"Vampires _are_ real! I _am _a vampire!"

"_No, your not Edward, don't be silly! I actually thought you had some sense in you?"_

"You're lying! I am a vampire! How would you explain me being so pale then, as well as Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice?"

"_And Bella, you forgot that Bella is pale too. You know she isn't a vampire, how'd you explain that Edward? She's just as pale and beautiful as the rest of you. Come now Edward, you know vampires aren't real, you didn't really believe those children's stories?"_

"Um… no… of course I didn't, I just forgot that's all."

"_That's good; I was starting to think you wer__e getting a little crazy there! Oh and Edward…?"_

"Yes?"

"_Why does Bella have a knife in her hands? Does she normally handle a knife? Is she safe with that?"_

My head shoots up and I look at Bella, she's sitting on the couch still but she's put the magazine down on the coffee table and she's just sitting there, staring down at her hands which are grasping each other.

There's no knife in sight, she wouldn't be foolish enough to just grab a knife and twirl it in her hands just because she's bored. Especially her being as clumsy as she can be, she even knows that! She doesn't trust herself with a pair of scissors!

"What knife? There's no knife. Why did you scare me like that?" I rest my head back down on my knees a run my hands through my hair to try and calm myself down.

"_Oh my god, are you friggin' blind man? Don't you see that beast of a knife that your girlfriends got? Maybe you are really getting a little crazy Edward. First the vampire thing and now you can't see that knife? What, you think I'm making it up? Or that it's an invisible knife maybe?"_

I shake my head, trying to clear my head, to block out the voice in my head… the voice sounds so familiar, maybe its someone I know, it can't be anyone in this room… is there someone else here? I look up and look around the room. No, no one else except for Bella, Jasper, Emmett and I. The voice sounds smooth, velvety smooth, almost exactly like… mine. This can not be good, I've just had an argument with myself… maybe the voice in my head, me, was right. Maybe I am going a little mad? Maybe I'm really not a vampire?

I look back up to look at Jasper, Emmett and Bella. She really _is_ as pale as _us_, perhaps were all just semi-part albino? That would be a better explanation that the vampire thing, more sane, sensible.

I let out a breath. I feel calmer. I'm not a vampire, I'm not crazy… but does Bella really have an invisible knife in her hands? And does she still want to punch me? Maybe she's going to stab me! Shit!!!

I panic, I look up at Jasper to see if he can see the knife or not… he's looking alright, he looks a little on edge though, maybe he can see it?

Maybe it's because he's away from Alice; he's always the most at ease when he's got her by his side. She can level out his emotions in an instant. So I wonder why Jasper is here and hasn't gone with Alice, maybe she's planning something? Maybe Jasper isn't allowed in on the plan…or maybe that's why he's sitting there looking on edge, maybe he knows the plan, maybe he's supposed to act like a distraction for when Alice attacks!

I rest my head back down on my knees, trying to work out what's going on.

Bella has an invisible knife that I'm sure that I'm the only one that can't see it.

Jasper is still here and is totally on edge and is acting like a distraction for Alice.

Alice is in some other room… with a lighter. She was saying earlier how she'd throw something out of her window, into the pool because it'd save her from having to carry it down through the house.

Perhaps she's going to try and kill me!!! Throw me in the pool… then burn me! No bloody way am I giving up without a fight! Didn't she remember that I can read minds?

Rose… what was she saying about trying something on… maybe she's got to wear some kind of body suit to help Alice, like a camouflage suit so that they can sneak up on me?

That leaves Emmett… hmm… that's tricky. Perhaps they just left him there to amuse himself. He might be the target like me!

I hear a door open and look up sharply. Rose. She's just entered the room wearing a pair of baggy sweats and a t-shirt that's much too big for her. She has her hair in pigtails too. She doesn't look like the glamorous Rose that was looking at herself a few minutes ago in the mirror. But she does have a smile on her face. Perhaps she's hiding the camouflage suit under the baggy clothes! She'd never wear those by choice, or blackmail.

Emmett looks up at her and the look he gives her is as if he's never seen her before, his eyes glaze over with love and he looks down quickly like he's shy or something. What the hell? Emmett never gets shy with Rose!

"Emmett, what you doing? Esme won't like you drawing on her walls!" I hear Rose whispering to Emmett while he looks down at his hands which his twisting about nervously.

"Yeah, I know but I got borded and you wasn't here to play with. Um Rosie…" Emmett's now looking up and Rose, looking shy and vulnerable "Your much prdy today" Emmett smiles and looks down at his hands again.

Rose looks down too and plays with a piece of her hair. I hear her thoughts quickly "Emmie likes me? He call me prdy, much prdy!! Maybe he likes my new clothes! They is more comfy than my posh clotheses, no wonder Bella wears them, maybe I should tell Alice!" Rose smiles to herself and whispers back to Emmett "Thank you Emmie, you looks muchly prdy too!"

Emmett's face is now beaming like someone's switched a 100watt bulb on in his face "Rosie… do you… wanabemygirlfriendmaybe?" the words stumble out of his mouth in a rush and he sneaks a peek up at Rose's face to see her with a beaming 100watt smile just like Emmett had.

"Yeah Emmie, I wana be your girlfriend." Rose squeaks back with excitement and pecks Emmett on the cheek. She then turnes to grab a crayon to join him with his picture.

I take a deep breath and try to understand what I just saw. Rose and Emmett are married… but they just acted like 5year old kids!! "Do you want to be my girlfriend?" … maybe this is one of their sick sex fantasy stories playing out, god!! How wrong are they!

This is not the time to worry about them two, I got bigger fish to fry, if Alice is really after me with Bella and Jasper in tow, then I need to get working. They think they can out smart me? Let me just see them try!

First things first I need is some cover from the enemy…

* * *

**Okay, what did you think? Review me and be honest. If you guy's thought it was any good, I was thinking I might do some other POV's too… **

**I reckon that ****Green Day's song "Paranoia" which I first heard in the movie "Disturbing Behaviour" fits well with this chapter.**

**Thank you x**


	2. Picasso

**Disclaimer:**** This applies to the last chapter too (forgot to write it in my rush to upload a story, slap my wrists and call me naughty) so yeah, hate to break it to you, but Stephenie Mayer is the proud owner of all characters below… how lucky is she?

* * *

**

**(Emmett POV.)**

I'm bored, I'm bored, _I'm bored_!! We should have so gone out tonight. But then Rose would punish me for a month or two, and I am not having that! I shudder at the thought of it. Torture in its purest form.

What can I do… everyone else is sitting about the room keeping themselves busy. Eddie's sitting on the floor with his head on his knees, bet he's worrying about Bella like normal! I don't get why he keeps worrying, she's one tough cookie! I can't wait to see her as a vampire; I wonder what her powers will be? I'll actually have someone to fight against who might be a little bit of a challenge for me! It's just no fun fighting with Edward or Jasper, unless they both try to take me at the same time!

I searched the room trying to find something to keep me entertained for a bit, I wasn't allowed to watch any of my movies, and I was not watching any chick flicks!! I hate to admit it but I don't mind them, I like the happy endings that most of them have. When the guy gets the girl, it's just so nice… I looked up quickly to check to see if Edward hadn't heard what I just thought. He hadn't made a move and I'm sure that if he had heard me he would have definitely let me know one way or another.

_**CRAYONS**_! Now those can keep any idiot busy for hours on end… did I just call myself an idiot? I scratch my head as I wonder this but decide after a while to just forget about it, no point making my head hurt! Glancing around the room I find that no one else has spotted the little treasure of a packet of colours.

Okay Emmett, you need to plan this out so that it's a successful mission! I goad myself as I get ready to make my way to the kitchen counter where the crayons are sat. adrenaline starts running through my body as I get ready to go get them, I need to make sure that no one else spots me getting them or they'll try to take them away from me or share at the least. No way, I saw them first and they're mine!

Jasper, shit! He's looking up at me. I glance sharply to the crayons, making sure they're still there… good, they haven't moved. I look pack at Jasper, starting to worry if maybe he knows what I'm up to. Darn it, why does he look so panicked too? Maybe he's going to try and get the crayons too? Well I don't think so Pedro, those shall be mine. I feel determined as I get ready to make a run for the treasure on the kitchen counter and I see that Jasper has the same look of determination.

I pounce to the kitchen, make a swipe for the packed and sprint my way back to the corner where I started off in less than 3seconds. I sit back down facing the two walls clutching the packet to my chest while I control my erratic breathing. I did it, I got them I chant in my head, thinking about making a victory dance but then realising that would attract attention to me and my prize.

I look back to Jasper whose attention is now on Alice. I see she's found something to keep her entertained too; she's got a fire lighter in her hands. She's one crazy little pixie! Maybe she's thinking about brightening the place up a little, but then again she could be playing with fire by doing so. I chuckle at the little joke… I am too good!!

Rose, my sexy wife is standing in front of a full length mirror. My mouth gapes open, it's like my fantasy is coming true, there's two of her! Her and her reflection!! Oh god! I can feel my eyes getting wider as I try to get every piece of this image absorbed into my memory. She turn to look at herself some more and I cant help myself from growling a little from what I see. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, not wanting to pounce on her right now, I'm not too sure if she's forgiven me about acting like a kid earlier, even though I think I made up for it with them pizzas.

I open my eyes, expecting to stare at my wife's gorgeous body once again to see that she's gone out, Alice has disappeared too. God, that means they're off gossiping and doing all them boring girly stuff with each other that takes _hours_! That's fine, ladies, do what you want because when you come back you will see my artistic flare in full swing!

Shoot… I got no paper… improvise Emmett, improvise. What else could be your canvas? I look around the room once again; I doubt it'll work too well on the windows… the carpet? Too tricky. I keep searching the room, there's nothing I can find…

I slap my hand to my head, you idiot Emmett! _The walls!_ Perfect. I smile to myself, it took me a while to figure out a good enough canvas but now that I've got it, I can't get to work.

Next problem… what to draw?

I could draw a picture of my Rose… but I don't think I'm quite the artist that I could recreate such a masterpiece.

A bear… that I can do! All I need is one bug lump of brown and it's done. Maybe it's a little simple? I'll give it someplace nice to live!!

If I get the greens and blues I can give it trees so it can live in the forest, all homely. And with the blue I can give it the sky and a big little river so it can keep hydrated and catch fish in to eat!

As I finish off my picture postcard art of the bear in the woods, I analyze what I've just done… I have given my usual meal five star living accommodation! _What is wrong with me?_ It's a stupid grizzly and I've made sure it has enough food, water and shelter!

Suck it up Emmett! You can fix this before any of the others can see how you've gone soft. We need to just do some damage control.

Let's see how that big ball of fur will like it when you come into the picture! Wont be so happy then will it… no grizzly is a match for Emmett Cullen!

I act the scene as I begin to draw myself into the picture. The grizzly spots me closing in on it "Rarr, Rarr… ROAR!" it tries to scare me away because it knows that im to close to it to try and run, it wants to defend its home too so it wont back down. Great I think, I love a challenge, even if it's as small as killing a pesky grizzly. I lunge at the bear as it tries to make a swipe at me at the same time. Im too fast for the animals slow reactions and spin myself around to leap onto its back "Yeah, take that you stupid bear! Think you can take me on? Ha! Think again fur ball!" I whisper to it just before I bite down on its neck and drink its warm blood.

Emmett: 1. Grizzly: 0. And that's the way the cookie crumbles…

Mummy Esme is gona be soooo proud of me when she see's what I've done! I'll be her bestest boy I grin to myself as I study my picture on the wall. Just as I think of what to draw for Esme next, I hear a door open. I don't have to look around to know who it is, I know every time Rose is in the room, I feel her presence and I can smell her lusty scent.

I look to her once I know she's beside me and I feel a rush of love fill me, as I take in her beauty I start to feel shy and look down. She's so pretty. She's wearing her hair in pigtails and she's not wearing her posh clothes now, they make her look cute!!

"Emmett, what you doing? Esme won't like you drawing on her walls!" she whispers into my ear as she sits down next to me. Oh my god!! She's sitting with me! I twist my hands around as I try and think of something to say to her, without looking stupid.

I decide to tell her the truth about why I was drawing on the walls "Yeah, I know but I got borded and you wasn't here to play with. Um Rosie…" I look up and her, I feel immensely shy that such a beautiful girl has decided to talk to me and vulnerable about what im about to say just in case she doesn't like it "Your much prdy today" I smile at her and then look down at my hands again, waiting to see if she's say something back or walk away from me in a huff.

I see Rose playing with a strand of her glossy blonde hair from the corner of my eye and wander what she's thinking. Is she thinking about me, about what I said? Or is she thinking about a way to put me down, make me look stupid? Before I can think anymore about it I hear her whispering back to me "Thank you Emmie, you looks muchly prdy too!"

I feel the muscles in my cheeks strain as I smile my biggest smiles. _SHE THINKS IM PRDY TOO! _Maybe she'd want to be my girlfriend…?

Just as I think it I hear the words "Rosie… do you… wanabemygirlfriendmaybe?" stumble out of my mouth. I look up to see if she caught any of what I said and see her reflecting the smile I had on my face earlier.

"Yeah Emmie, I wana be your girlfriend." Rose squeaks back to me and then in her excitement kisses…_KISSES_ me on the cheek.

Rose, the cutest girl ever is going out with me!! Jasper and Edward will be so jealous!

I decide to draw another picture and see Rose picking up a crayon to join me…

* * *

**Hope this was alright…? Review me and let me know what you think please. **

**I've got a few more chapters to do till I'm finished I think, that is if you want to read them?**

**Thanks for reading x**


	3. Parentals

**A/N:**** 'ello! It's me again. I hope you enjoy this chapter. There's one more left after this then I think I'll be done with this little story. It was going to be just a one shot, but it's turned into about 4chapters. Woopsie. **

**Quick disclaimer- I do not own these fabulous characters, but I can make them do what I want when I put my writing skills to it.

* * *

**

**Carlisle's POV.) **

"Do you see the smoke dear?" I asked Esme as we turned into our drive.

We were on our way home after a night out dancing and the cinema. Esme and I did something together every Friday evening so that our "children" could have a night to themselves.

Last Friday it was "movie marathon" night, which meant we came home to Emmett shouting lines from the movie "Pirates Of The Caribbean" no doubt he wanted to be Captain Jack Sparrow.

Bella on the other hand was huddled up under a pile of blankets with Edward holding her, trying to sooth her after they had watched "Creep". I could hear her mumble "not going on trains… or trams… no way! You can't make me…"

Alice was in the same situation as Edward, trying to sooth Jasper. Jasper must have been getting a full hit of Bella's feelings of fear.

Rosalie was sitting on the couch, filing her nails while watching Emmett as he pretended to shoot an imaginary gun. He made his own sound affects… "Bang bang… bang bang bang!!"

I remembered back to the week before last. That night it was "makeover" night hosted by Alice with Rosalie as her assistant.

Esme and I had arrived home so find Bella having had a full makeover; she looked stunning as usual after one of Alice's little makeover session.

But what stunned Esme and I was that the boys had also received makeovers. I couldn't see any restraints holding them to their chairs, not that much can restrain a vampire with its strength. I assumed that the girls had used their own style of restraint… blackmail.

Alice and Rose could threaten to kick them out of their rooms for a number of days to make Jasper and Emmett to comply. And I believe that if Bella had to suffer one of Alice's makeovers then she'd make sure Edward got the same treatment. Spending time with Alice and Rosalie had shown Bella just how much control she had on Edward when needed… she must have put it to good use that night.

We men are weak when it comes to the one's we love… even when lipstick, glitter and hair clips are involved. I know this from first hand experience from one of Alice's little makeovers, which lasted three hours and twenty three minutes. It was a sunny day and Alice being bored with staying indoors decided that I was in much need of a makeover.

I shuddered at the thought, hoping that my "sons" weren't going through that anguish again tonight.

As I drove nearer to our home I could see that the smoke was coming from behind our house, from our garden. I glanced over to Esme to see if she had noticed where the smoke was coming from… she had. She was practically clawing at the door as I parked the car in front of the house.

We both shot out of the car and stood together, looking up at the smoke that was twirling its way up into the night.

"Carlisle, what do you think is burning? … The smoke isn't purple…" she let her thoughts trail off as she turned to look at me "Do you think you could go check… I don't wasn't to know what it is…" she trailed off again as she turned her attention back to the gray ash laden smoke continuously rising into the sky.

"Wait here love, I'll go see what it is, I'll be back in a few seconds. There's nothing to worry about" I reassured her as I kissed her on the cheek before I made my way around our house to the garden.

I stood, transfixed at what I saw.

_Alice. Her clothes in the pool. Burning. _

I tried to make the connection but none of it fit, I came up blank at the thought.

To Alice, clothes fueled her existence as well as drinking animal blood. She relied upon both just as much as each other to keep her living.

She is a shopping addict; it was plain to tell even if you weren't part of the family. Her continuous shopping sprees meant that Alice was on first name terms with all the security guards at Port Angeles and Seattle's malls. She knew about their personal life too, what the names of their wives/partners were and if they had any kids, what their names were too.

In Paris, Alice was so well known for her spending habit that some of the shops would close their doors to the public so that Alice could have free range to search through every piece of clothing they had.

She had her own staff's entry card to three shops at Paris, so that she could enter from the staff's entrance at the back and not have to hassle battling through the crowd at the main entrance. She was then able to look through the new stock that had not been exposed to the public yet.

I looked up towards the back of the house to find that Alice had slid the window pane to her and Jaspers room open and was continually throwing arm full of her own designer clothing into the pool, which was not changed into an inferno.

"Wrong colour… too old…" I could hear her mutter to herself as she inspected each piece of clothing she was throwing out into the flames. "Not in this season's Vogue… Oh!! This one's cute! That's a keeper… sooo last century…"

Perhaps I should refer her to Dr Johnson in the morning. All those shopping trips and online might have finally caught up with little Alice. I did wander each time as I saw a convoy of delivery trucks in the driveway when would she finally stop this addiction, this hobby and find another interest?

I did think at one point that Alice's attention might have been diverted from shopping towards Bella. I thought Alice might forget the extensive shopping trips and might want to spend her time instead doing things with Bella.

But no, how _wrong_ I was. It ended up with Alice shopping _more_ so that she could buy clothes for Bella, and taking Bella on her shopping trips with her so that they could spend time together. It was a miracle that Bella survived all the trips. Even for a vampire, shopping with Alice is excruciating and tiresome, which is a feat because vampires aren't able to get tired.

Sighing, I made my way back to my wife, my love. I know she'll be understanding and supportive of Alice, and of my decision of sending her to Dr Johnson.

Reaching Esme, I noticed the frantic look in her golden orbs; she was waiting for me to fill her in on the damage.

I decided that it'd be best for me to show her what was happening in our back garden, rather than try to describe it to her. Either she wouldn't believe me or she'd make it out to be much worse than it already was. And as they say "pictures speak louder than words".

I took her delicate hand in mine and lead her in the direction which I had come from.

She stopped dead in her tracks as she turned around the corner of the house and looked at the scene before her. Her hand went reflexively to her still chest, to where her still heart lay. She knew the extensiveness of the situation without my having to voice them.

The sight of Alice destroying expensive, designer clothing… _**HER**_ _**OWN CLOTHING**_ was enough to make anyone believe that the earth was flat or that the moon was really made of cheese.

"Carlisle… she is go… going to see a psy… psychiatrist first thing in the m-morning." She chocked out in shock, squeezing my hand tightly.

I nodded my head in agreement "I'll call Dr Johnson and tell him it's and emergency. He'll be able to help her sort through this… problem." I whispered to her while I looked back up at Alice. I noticed that she'd finished with the clothes and was now on to burning her shoes.

"I'll ask Edward and Jasper to help. Edward will be able to tell me what Alice's thinking right now and Jasper can help us understand what she's feeling. Emmett might have to help if she refuses to stop burning her possessions… he'll hopefully be able to restrain her.

Esme had begun to slowly walk forward as I talked; she was staring at the burning pool when she must have noticed something moving to her left, she turned to look through the living room window…

"Carlisle!!" she shrieked quietly, her being in shock and so upset meant that she didn't have much volume to her voice, but I still managed to hear her. Pain filled her eyes as she tore her them away from the sight in the living room and back to my eyes, "What's happened to my children?" she looked hysterical at this point has she placed the palms of her hands and her forehead against the living room's glass window and stared back in.

I bound over to her side and starred with her into the living room, drinking in the sight before our eyes.

I closed my eyes shut tightly once I'd scanned the room, "_calm down, deep breath and look again_" I told myself as I slowly opened them, only to reveal that what I had seen was still there, I had hoped that I'd been hallucinating.

I hadn't.

Emmett and Rosalie were sitting in the far left corner of the room together, sniggering as they pointed to the wall.

Emmett's hair seemed to have been ruffled and he had a few smudges of colours over his hands, face and clothes.

Rosalie was also the same, but her hair had been put into pigtails and she was wearing… _baggy clothes_… my god I thought to myself. Both our daughters have snapped by the looks of things.

I looked back at the wall, looking to see what they both had pointed at only to find pictures covering them.

The first image I saw was of what resembled a bear in the woods… being attacked by a big, curly brown haired man. Emmett's picture no doubt.

The next picture I saw was of a big cheesy red heart with "Emmett & Rosalie" written inside.

I noticed when Esme had spotted the drawings when I heard her mutter "My walls!! My Room! They will be cleaning and repainting that! They can repaint the whole room while they're at it… _AT HUMAN SPEED! _

I chuckled to myself, knowing how Esme would probably take over the task within minutes. Emmett and Rose would start bickering and make a mess rather than do the job and Esme would step in and take over so that she could avoid any more mess happening to her beautiful living room.

Emmett would probably result in giving Esme one of his bear hugs, whisper "Thank you mom, I love you" before kissing her on the cheek and running off after Rosalie.

"Aww" breathed out Esme beside me; I guessed she'd noticed the heart drawing.

I looked down at her stunning face to find her dazzling me with her smile, her eyes full of love and warmth she took my hand in hers.

We both turned back to look at the reminding two pictures on the wall, as well as the squiggles and scribbles decorating the walls.

One of the pictures was undoubtedly Rosalie's. It was a drawing of a vintage car, the vintage car that Rose wants to build once she can collect all the part she needs for it. The vintage car was of her own design, she had chosen different parts of other vintage models and she combined them together to make her very own dream car.

The parts she needed for the car being old, made the task of getting them difficult, she had started the project about twenty two years ago. She'd gotten most of the parts but she didn't want to start the project until she got all the parts she needed. She wanted it to be perfect.

Rosalie distracted herself from her dream car to enhance all the over cars in the garage. She enjoyed making all the cars run faster, smoother. Give them all gadgets to play with and of course, give each car high quality tinted windows. Rose was a pro when it came to working on cars.

Alice had her shopping, Rosalie had her vehicles.

Esme was looking at the last picture on the wall. She squeezed my hand and with her free hand, pointed at it.

The picture looked like a portrait of eight people, a family of eight. I took a closer look and noticed a large brown haired figure standing at the very back. Emmett. He was easy to spot as was Rosalie, who was standing next to Emmett, with his arm around her shoulder. Both smiling they're dazzling smiles.

On Emmett's other side stood a tall blonde man, Jasper. On his back clung a small wild black haired pixie, Alice.

Sat on the two chairs in front of the three standing behind, was Esme and I. Sitting proudly in front of our children, with love shining on our faces.

Sitting before us on the floor was Edward and Bella.

It was clear that each couple was holding hands, and that all of them were smiling.

I looked at Esme once again; she was looking back up at me. Joy, love, contentment and relief passed between us.

Esme must have been thinking and feeling as I was. That finally from what we saw from the picture that Rosalie had finally accepted Bella as part of our family.

Rose reached for a crayon, as Emmett watched her every move, his love for her shining through his eyes. It was clear that they hadn't fallen out over the picture, for including Bella in they're portrait.

Rose took a red crayon, raised it to the picture of the portrait, did a few strokes and dropped it to the floor with the other crayons. Looking back at Emmett she smiled and sprang towards him, giving him a rib crushing hug, Rosalie's and Emmett's giggles was audible from where we stood.

Looking away from the couple rolling around in laughter on the floor I looked back to the picture to see what adjustment she'd done to it.

Bella now had a hint of red in her hair, just like she does when the run catches it on those rare sunny days.

Esme abruptly turned to me and hugged me closely, I wrapped both my arms around her in attempt to pull her even closer to me trying to convey to her how I felt that Rose had finally accepted Bella as a part of the family. I pulled back from her a little so that I was able to give her a heartfelt and passionate kiss, to show her how much I loved and cherished her, and how happy I was at this moment.

We both pulled away from each other, breathing a bit deeply. Esme smiled at me before she turned back to look through the window.

"Round three?" she asked.

I looked at her in confusion until I followed her eyes which were settled upon a chair next to the fireplace.

In which Jasper sat huddled up like a kitten.

Understanding her meaning, I nodded my head, held her in my arms and smiled "Round three it is".

* * *

**You like you like?? **

**I hope you do. Let me know what you think. (REVIEW PEOPLE PLEASE) I can't guess what you guys think of it so I need your reviews!**

**Make sure you check out the author "BookMe" okay? I want every person who has read this A/N to go check her out. ****You're missing out if you haven't read any of her stuff. (I'm not saying it because she's my twin; I'm saying it because she's an AMAZING writer!) Her stories are original and are sure to make you laugh! **

**Thank You x**


	4. Psychotic Tendancies

**A/N 'lo all!! ****I'm back with some news… **

**1 This is not the last chapter… I got a little carried away, so there will be one more after this one… (Is that clapping I hear? Ha-ha)**

**2 I'm working on another story as I am writing this, and as you are reading it. (I hope that's clapping I hear again?)**

**Disclaimer- I didn't make these beautiful characters up... S.Meyer did [**

**

* * *

**

**(Carlisle POV.) **

Jasper sat on the chair beside the fire, his legs bought up against his chest and his hands gripping handfuls of his hair, rocking back and forth gently.

I felt sorry for Jasper and his vampire gift of empathy. The feelings that must be running through him from Alice, Emmett and Edward must be enough to make him want to hide, let alone with everyone else's emotions on top.

Jasper tended to be at Alice's side almost all the time. The only time there'd be and exception was when shopping trips were involved, or when Alice had one of her "makeover Bella" moments.

Suddenly, I was filled with the feeling of love and joy. I couldn't understand why those feelings came to me as I was only thinking about Jasper… I looked down at Esme to find her eyes reflecting the emotions that filled me. All thoughts of the children evaporated from my mind as my wife turned around in my arms and leant up to whisper in my ear "I love you Carlisle".

I tightened my hold around her waist and bent my head down to whisper back to her "I know you do love, just as much as I love you" I smiled before receiving one of her sweet kisses filled with her love for me.

After a few minutes of holding and staring into each others eyes I whispered my thoughts into her ear "I think Jasper may be struggling with all the emotions in that room."

Another wave of love hit me, laced with lust and I began trailing kisses from her ear, down the column of her throat. I could hear her breathing getting faster and weaker, even though she didn't need to breathe. I knew that the feelings of love and lust were radiating from Jasper, but I only felt grateful that the emotions over powering him at the moment had been directed our way.

"I know" giggled Esme as one of my kisses on her neck hit a sensitive spot "But I'm not complaining, are you?"

I growled at her question, knowing she was teasing with me, 'little minx' I thought to myself as I smiled against her throat as she tilted her head to the side, giving me greater access to her luscious, enticing neck.

'_BANG'_

Esme and I jumped apart quickly; a feeling of franticness and anxiousness enveloped us.

'_Jasper_, _you have bad timing!' _I thought to myself as I watched my wife looking around panicked.

I relaxed my stance and made my way over to her to calm her down, and show her where the loud "bang" had come from. I took her hand and pointed to where Jasper was.

Jasper now was crouched behind the chair where he was sat earlier, panic ridden eyes scanning the room as he peeked over the top and around the sides of the chair.

I began to chuckle quietly at the sight of Jasper, and ex-soldier panicking like a trapped animal behind the couch. Esme must have found the sight funny too as I heard her musical laughter quietly from beside me.

Looking around the room once again, I tried to find where Jasper was getting the panic from.

Emmett and Rosalie were sat in the corner still, scribbling on the walls and holding each other's hand.

Bella was sprawled across the sofa by the coffee table, fast asleep. I could hear her breathing and her rhythmic heart beat. "Edward" she then mumbled in her sleep. Esme squeezed my hand as she heard Bella. She was so happy that her boy had found love after all those years of worrying that he'd be alone for ever.

It was clear to us that Bella was the missing piece in Edward's life for all these years. Before Bella entered Edward's life, he was like an empty shell, a massive void was within him that he didn't know truly existed until Bella came along and filled it for him… piece by piece… I believe Edward will be finally whole as the rest of us, once Bella truly joins the family.

Another wave of panic ran through me as well as a touch of paranoia before being quickly replaced by contentment and love. I guessed that Bella was the one sending the contempt and love feelings to us, seeing as she was dreaming of Edward.

Which meant Edward was the panicked and paranoid one for the evening.

I searched the room for him, and found him in the far right corner of the room… in some form of hiding place. He had turned over one of the couches, moved one of the bookcases over to it from the wall and had thrown a blanket over the top as cover. He'd secured the blanket from falling by adding a few large volumed books on top of the bookcase and couch. Standing on each side of the 'entrance' was a leafy potted plant, creating cover so that he surely would be able to look out with ease, and no one could look in.

* * *

_**[Flashback to end of chapter one – Edwards POV**_

I pushed the unoccupied couch slowly back, away from the others so I could be sure that I had them in sight for when they attacked.

Bella yawned and stretched before she went to lie down on the couch.

God she is beautiful… what I would do to go to her, hold her, run my hands through her soft brown silky hair… inhale her scent… I liked my lips at the though…

No! I can't!! I snapped myself out of my fantasy, that's what they want me to do. They're trying to break me, but I'm stronger and cleverer than that. '_Do they really think I'm an imbecile?'_ I thought to myself before answering with a solid, confident answer '_No, not I!'._

I shock my head, trying to clear the last of my feelings of lust for Bella from my head… stupid Jasper playing with my emotions I thought to myself as I tipped the couch over and into position.

He probably thinks I don't know it's him playing with my emotions, but I do… I'm on to him…

"_Edward… we've been through this, he's not a vampire. You're not a vampire.__ Is that clear? Good. Now then, how could Jasper have had messed with your emotions…? Please don't tell me you've gone back to believing those rubbish children's stories?"_

Darn that stupid voice of mine!! "Okay, no… Jasper isn't a vampire… neither am I… and he didn't mess with my emotions" I tell my own voice in my head as I pace back and forth "Happy now?"

"_So that emotion of lust was all you?"_

"Yes of course it was… seeing as it couldn't have been Jasper." Anger beginning to rise through me… this voice was beginning to annoy me.

_Oh God… so you're lusting after the enemy? Are you mad man? The enemy is a no-go area!_

"Oh no!!!!! I'm… that is to say the voice in my head… is right!! "How could I be thinking about holding her when she's in on Alice's plan to kill me?! Suck it up Edward!" I tell myself.

_Come on Eddie!! What are you anyways… man or mouse?!_

"MAN!! I'M ALL MAN DAMN IT!" I declare to myself, standing tall and proud "I AM A MAN".

"_Woo hoo!! You go Glen Coco!"_

"Huh?" I think to myself… "Who the hell is Glen Coco?"

"_That doesn't matter… get back to work fool!"_

"Right… right!" I shake my head, trying to rid myself of my own voice from my own mind… "If I wasn't feeling so paranoid, I'd think the voice was after me too… but I know I can trust myself… right?" I think to myself as I make my way over to the bookshelf.

"_Yes you can, so hurry up you wimp and get to friggin' work!!" _I hear the voice again _"stupid idiot knows how to take his time too… 'Sigh' this sucks…" _

"Um… voice in my head?? I can still hear you… just wanted to let you know…" I think… to myself… to the voice in my head.

"_Shit… um okay, well just… quit slacking and go back to WORK! And stop listening! It's rude to eavesdrop… git"_

Some ones got some anger issues to sort out I think as I grab hold of the bookshelf and drag it over to the couch. I stand back and look at the spacing… should be big enough for me to hide in. I smile to myself, proud of how my little hiding place is coming along. I look around, this is a good spot, I have good cover from the enemy and I'll be able to see them when they attack.

I look back at my hiding place… it sounds kind of juvenile… I'll call it a bunker! That sounds better… more like it's a war of sorts, which it could turn into, once the enemy attacks.

A roof… I need a roof for my bunker; I smile again at my geniuses. A blanket should do it.

Looking around the room once again I spot a blanket on back of the couch… where Bella's sleeping. Well… it looked as If she were sleeping… but who know? It could just be a plot to get me near to her before she pounced?! Who really know the enemy's motives?

Deciding that I could trust my own instincts and knowing I had good reactions, I began crawling over to the back of the sofa, out of her line of sight so she couldn't see me.

I reached the back of the couch… slowly I lifted myself up enough to look over the top and down at Bella… my Bella… my gorgeous soon to be wife Bella…

I could tell she was asleep; her breathing was slow and steady as was her heartbeat. I knew she wasn't in deep sleep yet, I'd know when she was because her heartbeat would slow down a little more.

I stood there, like a statue, just staring transfixed at her, watching her chest rise and fall with every breath entered and escaped her lungs.

I chuckled to myself, remembering how she compares me to a Greek God… if I was, then she was unquestionably my own personal Greek Goddess.

She moved to lay on her side, still asleep, and bought her legs up to her chest. She was trying to keep herself warm I realised.

My protective instincts over her kicked in and I threw the blanket that lay on the back of the couch over her, making sure I covered every inch of her body. Keeping only hear head out over the top so she could breath… and so that I could keep staring at her beautiful face once I'd gone back to my 'bunker'. Stare at those perfect, full pink lips and her rose tinted cheeks.

Paranoia and panic was replaced by complete feeling of love as I looked at my soul mate, my love, my life.

I felt my lips moving into one of my crooked smiles, the one that Bella loved the most. She was the only one that was able to produce one from me just by presence alone, she didn't have to look at me, smile or speak. Knowing Bella was in close proximity made my body reflexively smile… come to think about it, even hearing someone mutter her name, or if I thought of her I'd smile.

"Edward"

I heard my Goddess, my angel mumble from her slumber. I wondered what she was thinking about… I always wondered what she was thinking about. Was she thinking of the first time I took her to my secret meadow… which is now our secret meadow. I grinned, thinking that I now shared the meadow with her; it was a special place for the both of us. Not just for me, I had someone for ever to share things with.

My thoughts trailed off as I wondered of all the different things she could be dreaming about, involving me…

"_What if she was thinking of Alice's plan Eddie… thinking about your assassination?"_

I felt my eyes widen in shock… what if I was right? What if my angel was thinking of that? Was my angel really just and angel of death? Was my little lamb just a wolf in sheep's clothing?

I took a step back from the back of the couch, severing my view of her, I needed space from her. She was meddling with my mind! I needed to concentrate on completing my 'bunker' and staying safe from the enemy.

"_Grab the blanket then Eddie, we can get our bunker finished then, we'll be safe from the likes of her!" _the voice whispered deviously in my mind.

"No" I told the voice sternly "I'll get another from the cupboard under the stairs, there'll be bigger one's there" I made my way over to get a blanket, and added to myself, at least then I wouldn't have to wake Bella or make her cold. That would make her uncomfortable, and she could get ill or something.

Making my way back to my makeshift 'bunker' I heard the voice whisper annoyingly in my mind once more,

"_Wimp" _

"I've had enough from you thank you" I told the voice in my head, I could hear the irritation in my voice as I continued "now leave me alone and shut up!"

I grabbed a few thick volumes out of the bookshelf and threw the blanket over the couch and bookshelf. Grasping one thick volume book in each hand, I planted the two on top of the bookshelf, securing the blanket from sliding off.

Clutching a few more books in my arms, I made my way over to the over turned couch which was now partly hidden under the blanket. I placed a few books on the couch, securing the blanket even more and placed a few at the back of my 'bunker'. So that the enemy couldn't sneak up behind me into my bunker to attack.

Satisfied that I'd finished I walked around, checking for any gaps… the entrance seemed a little large. And it looked too open… the enemy would be able to see me as clearly as I could see my. I needed better cover.

I scanned the room, looking for something that'd be appropriate. My eyes stopped once they found the two potted plants over by the window. Perfect I thought as I made my way over to them.

They seemed large enough to conceal the entrance. Grabbing one pot in each arm I carried them back to my bunker, setting them down on each side of the entry hole. I marvelled at how light they were to carry; by the look of them I thought they'd have been much heavier. Perhaps going to the gym with Emmett was really paying off!

I slid into my hiding place, pulling each plant together, as if closing some sort of sliding plant door. It covered the hole well, and I was still able to look out over the room, at Bella sleeping, sure that they'd have a hard time spotting me behind the foliage!

I chuckled to myself as I set about waiting out for the enemy to attack, I had a bunker, cover and I knew they were on to me. I had the upper hand in this battle.

Bring on the enemy!!

* * *

**A/N: How'd you like that one?? Last chapter will be up tomorrow for you all. **

**Review me please… pretty please?? **

**Thank You x**


	5. Penchant

**A/N. I am done. I hope its okay, if not well… I'm not doing it again. Had a pesky power cut while I was halfway through doing this chapter first time… but I got back straight to work after a few curses!!

* * *

**

**(Jasper POV)**

When will they snap out of it? They know how frustrating it is for me to go from one extreme emotion to the next! I think to myself as I bring my legs up to my chest, trying to push all the emotions out of me.

I don't know which emotions are mine anymore. I mean, am I the one feeling giggly… hyper… childish… calmed? I don't know what's going on anymore? Is that paranoia mine? Am I paranoid because I think everyone is attacking me full force with all they're emotions? Trying to break me or something? Panic begins to rise in me again, grab a handful of hair in each hand, frustrated by the onslaught of raging emotions running through my mind and body.

I know that Bella's the one making me feel lethargic every once in a while, but having that mixed with paranoia is making me think… what if she's trying to get me into some sort of sleeping state… is she trying to help me escape from the other emotions or does she just think it'd be funny to see a sleepy insomniac vampire? I take a peek over the top of me knees to see her lying on the couch, looking serene, she looks innocent enough but that could all be an act. My Alice looks sweet enough, but you cross her path and the saying 'Hell has no wrath like a woman scorned' comes to mind.

An overwhelming wave of energy hits me, I clench my teeth, trying to suppress my urge to jump and run and release the energy from my system. Why cant my Alice just calm down! Even if it were just a little. I've never seen her so hyperactive, it's like she's on a mission! Not even her shopping trips bring these emotions out in her so strongly.

I wonder what she's up to? Perhaps she's sorting through everyone's closets, arranging all they're clothes by colour, or occasion. She likes to do that every now and again, usually once a week. But doing that alone wouldn't create such strong emotions to emit from her...

I stopped breathing, mind and body blank in shock.

I hope to God its not fashion week!! My mind trails off to remember one of my experiences with Alice at the Milan show, a few century's ago. That was the time where I had to put my foot down and say that I wouldn't go with her there anymore.

It wasn't so much as being surrounded by hundreds of humans… they're blood flowing all around me, tempting me to break from my diet. I actually forgot about they're blood once Alice was sat beside me, whispering at vampire speed about every little detail each model was sporting as they made they're way down the run way. I actually felt empathetic towards Edward at one point; I believe that I had an insight into what he has to suffer every day when he's surrounded by people's thoughts. I couldn't stop Alice from speaking, and couldn't get away.

I had to suffer that for a whole _week_… I love Alice, and I did it for her. But I won't do it again. I managed to get Rosalie to go with her for all the other fashion weeks after that one. It killed me to be away from her for a week, but it'd be like murder to suffer though that again.

A wave of satisfaction and almost overpowering energy hits me quickly and unexpectedly and I slump back in the chair.

I really wish she'd just calm down enough so I could get close enough to her. I miss her so much, and I've only been away from her for a few hours. I need her to help me control my emotions, and then I could help myself by calming her down some. If I wasn't dead already, I'd think that all these haywire emotions right now would be the death of me!

A massive wave of panic comes from Edward's direction and I react by jumping out of my chair. I land behind it, crouching, ready for what's coming after me. I steal a few glances around the sides of the chair, knowing that someone out there is after me…

* * *

**(Edwards POV)**

I hear an enormous 'BANG' ringing through the room.

This is it I tell myself.

That pesky little pixie is going down!! Her and her minions!

This battle shall be mine!

* * *

**(Carlisle POV) **

"Esme love, why don't we leave here, go somewhere. I really don't think there's anything we can do here tonight for them" I murmur to her as we both continue to look at the scene before us, playing out in the living room. "Alice will calm down soon enough… or she'll run out of things to burn. She'll go to Jasper and he'll then control his emotions and calm down too from her presence. Edward is just sitting under the blanket. As soon as everyone else calms down, he'll surely be able to read they're minds clearly and see that he was just being paranoid, that there was never anything to panic about. I'm sure he'll be fine once Bella wakes up, she'll reassure him. Emmett and Rosalie seem to be the most normal and sensible couple in there at the moment…" I finish off, hearing the shock in my voice from my last comment.

"Makes a change" Esme smirks from beside me; she must also be as shocked as I about the turn of events. Emmett and Rosalie being responsible just doesn't happen.

She turns away from the window to look back up into my eyes and sighs "I suppose you're correct; I doubt they'd listen to us if we went in there… it seems like they're drunk or something. But vampires can't get drunk…" she trailed off, her face scrunching up in confusion at her children's strange actions.

"Your right" I answer "But us vampires do get affected by some forms of drugs" at the mention of the word 'drugs' Esme's head whipped back around to look at her children, her eyes studying every inch of them. "Calm down love" I coax her attention back to me while I explain to her what my theory was. I pointed to the empty pizza boxes under the coffee table and tell her "They haven't done any drugs, not really… my guess is that they all at a few pieces of that pizza. And what ever topping they must have gotten somehow reacted to their venom, making them somehow ending up with the effects of being high" I looked at the sleeping form of Bella lying stretched out on the couch and added "I don't think it effected Bella in anyways, seeing as she can digest the food and doesn't have any venom in her system to react to the topping. I'm guessing she's sleeping because she's full and tired, and perfectly fine. So there's nothing to worry about. They should all have had calmed down within a few hours… I hope" I finish off a little weakly.

Silence stretched between us as we looked at out children.

Jasper had relaxed his crouching stance from behind the chair and had gone back to sitting in it, knees raised to his chest again. Trying to block any waves of emotions coming his way.

Edward seemed to have gotten bored waiting for the attack to arrive, probably assuming the 'BANG' from earlier was a false alarm. He was now lay, head poking out of the entrance of his little hiding place, plants pushed aside and staring at Bella as she slept deeply.

Emmett and Rose lay together on the floor in the far left corner. Emmett was playing with Rose's long blonde hair, trying to plait it without much luck. Rosalie meanwhile was drawing little designs over Emmett's shirt and across is mammoth bare arms. Both held smiles on they're faces, mixed with concentration at the tasks they had.

Alice seemed to be keeping more things that she was throwing out by the look of the fire that seemed to be dying down a little in the pool. By the looks of the dark, purple clouds moving over, Mother Nature was going to give a helping hand in extinguishing Alice's bonfire out too.

"Come… let's go somewhere" I told Esme as she beamed her beautiful smile at me and grabbed hold of my hands in hers, leading me back to the car.

"It'll be dawn in a few hours, why don't we go watch the sunrise? We haven't done that in a while, just the two of us together… alone" she purred as she proposed her idea, her eyes glistened mischievously.

I smirked, catching on at her plan and whispered to her before I opened the passenger door for her "I wonder what we could do to keep ourselves occupied until sunrise…" at which I hear her musical laugh.

* * *

**A/N: woo hoo!! One story down and I'm gona start on my next one as soon as I can… I hope. **

**Please review for me, it'll be much appreciated! (take the hint people!)**

**Thank You x **


End file.
